


Keep Me Warm

by drowninginchamomiletea



Series: Me gay bmc bois [14]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Chilly Jeremy, Gay, I'm living, Kisses, M/M, Sweet Gay Boys, This is extreme self-indulgence, Warm Michael, gay kisses, this is so gay, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginchamomiletea/pseuds/drowninginchamomiletea
Summary: I was just like"I wanna write self-indulgent boyfs first kiss"So this self-indulgent gay trash happened(this is so gay)





	Keep Me Warm

Jeremy felt dizzy. His ears were ringing, and seemed like they were stuffed with cotton. There were tiny bright lights scattered across his vision. He could feel his pulse throbbing throughout his entire body, like the emotions he had just cut open were about to explode from every vein. 

Michael's eyes were enormous, and they were shining with tears. His expression was stupidly, unpretendingly  _ stunned.  _

“Jeremy...” He breathed, every syllable quivering with daring hope. “Are you...” He stopped, realizing that there was a vital fact that Jeremy had yet to hear. “Jeremy, I... Feel the same way.”

In his daze, Jeremy noticed himself advancing a few inches and... Leaning forward. Michael was growing closer and closer. Both of their faces were flush from adrenaline. A pair of nervously fumbling hands subconsciously grasped at the collar of the sweatshirt, and were quickly followed by another gently taking hold of the cardigan’s sleeves.

Jeremy was suddenly very hyperaware of Michael’s warm breath against his lips. As his eyes fluttered closed, he thought he could feel the warmth radiating from Michael’s very skin. 

_ You're so warm. _

It was a thought with intention. It sat just on the line between a mental note and the barest of breathed words. Jeremy was sure he felt the air pass between his lips, but he heard no sound, and Michael didn't respond. They both paused for several seconds, lips an inch apart, feeling each other's breath and reveling in the thrilling waterfall of chemicals flowing from their brains, terrified of the intensity of the moment.

Without warning, Michael closed the gap and kissed his best friend. It was a small kiss, but— it was followed by another, and another, and another, and another... Jeremy initially stiffened in surprise, but the shock rapidly gave way to bliss as he felt himself melt into Michael's arms, which were now wrapped fully around him. The individual kisses started to meld together into one long kiss. A soft, breathy hum escaped Jeremy as his whole body seemed to buzz with electricity. Michael’s teeth brushed against the inside of Jeremy’s lower lip, prompting the smaller teen to make a tiny noise of pleased surprise and tilt his head further to the right. A hand shifted from Jeremy’s back to his hair, and he opened his mouth a bit more to murmur into Michael's lips.

“This is  _ so gay.” _ He blushed even more than he already was.

_ “I'm _ gay,  _ giliw.  _ And you're sure as hell not straight.”

There was a pause and both teens opened their eyes.

“So... What does this mean?” Jeremy whispered.

Michael smiled and kissed him again, quick and chaste and sweet. 

“I sure hope us making out in my basement means  _ something.”  _

“Hm...” Jeremy’s eyes slid shut again and he leaned against his lifelong friend. Michael spoke again after a dozen seconds. 

“What do you  _ want  _ it to mean?” His voice was soft and loving.

After a bit of thought, Jeremy answered with certainty.

“That you’ll k-keep me warm every n-night f-from now on.”


End file.
